


Desperate Times

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Humiliation, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy are stuck in a plane waiting for takeoff and Adam had had too much water.  It’s a struggle he’s dealt with his whole life and he doesn’t really want the whole world to find out that Adam Lambert the rock star can’t hold it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thraceadams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Having to rush straight from a show to the airport was bad enough. Adam hated not having time to unwind from the performance high. All the adrenaline that coursed through his body made him antsy when he needed to be calm and focused. 

Airport security was another thing he despised. His body still vibrated with energy and he was way too hot. The minute he hit the line for security he downed the water he had in his hand, knowing full and well open bottles weren’t allowed past the checkpoint. Within ten minutes his carryon was scanned and he’d passed through the scanner with only a minor fuss over his belt. He spilled into the other side and was escorted by a member of airport staff to the VIP waiting area. He was brought another bottle of water, which he drank quickly. His throat was still parched from the show. 

Adam passed the time messing with his phone. Twitter was his distraction of choice and as he went through his replies he couldn’t help but laugh at some of the non-sense. 

“Hey, man.” Adam startled and looked up to see Tommy grinning down at him.

“Hey, security take a lil longer for you?”

“Yeah, you know how much they love my creepers.” Tommy rolled his eyes.

Adam laughed. He’d watched many of the security guards throw small tantrums over Tommy’s shoe of choice. 

“At least they didn’t take you back to the little room this time.”

“Yeah, only because I had my passport. Fuck, I’ll never lose that fucking thing again.”

Adam’s memory supplied him with the picture of Tommy’s stricken face the day they’d had to leave him behind. His heart wrenched in his chest. “I didn’t wanna leave you.” 

“You had to do what you had to do Adam. You had a responsibility and it was my fault anyway.”

“I know, but I still felt…” Adam trailed off on a sigh.

“It’s over, and hey after the flight we’ll be whisked away to a hotel with a nice comfy bed.” The smirk on Tommy’s face could only be described as naughty. 

“Where we’ll pass out the minute our heads hit the pillow.”

“Touché.” 

Tommy’s phone rang then and Adam turned his attention back to his own until the tiny lady from airport staff came in and ushered them to the gate for boarding. Adam fished out his pillow then dutifully placed his carryon beneath the seat in front of him. When Tommy plunked down in the seat beside him wearing a goofy grin Adam let out of relieved sigh. Nothing like getting stuck beside someone who either knew you were famous and hated you, or the occasional crazy fan. Flying always came with the risk of annoyance even in first class these days. Some days Adam missed when no one knew who he was.

“Something to drink, sir?” The voice brought Adam from his thoughts. 

“Water, please?” Adam replied. He noticed the flicker of recognition in the flight attendants face. The sour look that followed couldn’t mean anything good. The look vanished replaced by a fake smile as the guy, Luke, Adam noted on the nametag handed him the water. 

“Thank you,” said Adam, a smile pinned on his face. 

Luke ignored him in favor of turning his attention to Tommy. Adam shrugged it off, turned off his phone, and shoved his pillow against the window. If anything he could try to catch a nap since the adrenaline, coursing through his veins, had finally subsided to jittery background noise that made his limbs twitch. 

Adam dozed in and out of consciousness occasionally waking to sip his water. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it was noticeably darker out and they still hadn’t taken off yet. He turned his head finding Tommy still absorbed in a game of Angry Birds on his phone. 

“Hey,” he whispered.

Tommy startled and looked up.

“Why are we still grounded?”

“Seems like there’s bad weather in the area or something. Can’t risk takeoff yet, or so says the pilot.”

“Oh, how long has it been since we boarded?”

“About an hour I guess. Last update was a lil bit ago. Said the storms were slow moving and it could be another hour.” Tommy fidgeted a little in his seat. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, you know how much I _love_ flying though. Sitting here waiting to take off is just building up the damned piranhas that are thrashing around in my stomach,” Tommy groaned. 

“Sorry, baby.” Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand and dared to lean over and kiss Tommy’s ear. Hopefully to anyone who might’ve been watching it just looked like Adam whispered something to Tommy. The last thing either of them needed was more tales of their ongoing relationship, even if they were true. It was already hard enough maintaining rumor control on his relationship with Sauli, Adam didn’t think America was ready for a polyamorous relationship, let alone one with three men. Speaking of Sauli. “Did you text…”

“Yeah, since take off was delayed the flight attendants said we could have our phones on. You know I wouldn’t leave Sauli worrying about us. I know he was expecting our call when we got the hotel.”

“I know… just making sure,” Adam muttered. He shifted in his seat feeling a little restless and he realized just how much water he’d consumed since the show. He unbuckled his seatbelt and just as he started to stand up Luke came over.

“Sorry sir, no one out of his or her seats until after take off. Security protocol,” Luke trilled with a smarmy smile. 

“It won’t take me five minutes to use the bathroom,” Adam replied as warmly as he could muster. 

“Sit, I’m sure it won’t be long now.” 

Adam sighed, settled back into his seat, and buckled his seatbelt. A glance out the window confirmed the fact he didn’t believe a word coming out of that kid’s mouth. Lightning streaked the sky and rain poured down around them. It was going to be a long night.

“You gonna be okay?” Tommy whispered.

“Yeah, just wishin’ I hadn’t had so much water after the show.”

“We’ll be in the air before you know it.” Tommy gave him a smile. Adam knew that smile, it was Tommy’s ‘I really don’t believe what I just said, but I hope it’s true’ smile. 

“Sure,” Adam whispered. Adam sighed, happy when Tommy turned his attention back to his phone. 

Adam again huddled up with his pillow against the window. The rain running down the window in front of his nose doing nothing to help his ability to forget the fact the need to piss was growing by the minute. The initial dull throb that urged him to get up to go to the bathroom in the first place was turning into an ache. Adam hated it, hated when he felt like his body failed him. He knew if they didn’t get in the air soon things were going to be bad. He remembered this feeling. It hadn’t happened in years, but it was familiar and the burn of humiliation crept across his face at the memory.

Adam was just nine the last time he’d wet himself, but the vision of himself at Disney getting separated from his dad was just as vivid now as when it had happened. He was on an island, they’d had to take a boat to get there, and Adam hadn’t known there were no bathrooms there. He’d hid in a cave, tears filling his eyes as urine soaked his underwear and shorts. It had trailed warm down his legs and into his socks and shoes, too. No, that thought was definitely not helping him here. He was famous now; he was Adam Lambert, the ‘gay’ singer. There was no way he could be caught losing control of his bladder on a plane for fuck’s sake. He was a grown man, he could do this, and he could hold it until he could get to a bathroom. He hoped.

Adam closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He hoped the rhythm would ease his fears and help him to get his mind off things. All it did was press the seatbelt into the lower part of his belly. He reached down to unbuckle it and like magic Luke appeared. “Sir, you must remain buckled in.”

Adam groaned and dropped his hands to his side. He didn’t say a word to Luke fearing profanities would fall from his mouth like the rain from the sky outside. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Tommy’s voice was soft and the words were a warm breath against his ear.

“Yeah, I just… baby I really have to piss, and I don’t think I can hold it.” Adam confessed, his cheeks heating with embarrassment. It had always been a private struggle with Adam. Through school and even after it was a difficult thing for him to admit he needed to go to the bathroom. Having to learn in school to ask permission had been such a horrid time for him. He did almost everything he could to keep from having to go until it was time for bathroom breaks. When he looked at Tommy though he could see a flicker of something, lust maybe? It definitely wasn’t the reaction he’d generally associate with what he’d just said.

“Here… let me…” Tommy trailed off and went fishing through his carryon that he’d stuffed under the seat in front of him. “Aha!” Tommy pulled a small throw from his bag and handed it to Adam. “Here, I know it’s kinda a tight squeeze, but if you cross your legs and drape this over us, I can maybe help you out a little,” Tommy whispered.

“Umm, yeah, just let me…” Adam shifted in the seat somehow managing to get his legs crossed and Tommy draped the blanket over them. 

“Now, just lay your head on your pillow again and pretend like you’re going to sleep. Keep quiet. Getting you hard will take the edge off.” 

Adam’s eyes bugged out. “I… huh?”

“Oh come on Adam, haven’t you ever noticed that on mornings when you wake up and you aren’t hard the first thing you wanna do is piss, but when you wake up with a boner we fuck and then you piss?”

“I… fuck!” Adam whimpered and squirmed as his bladder sent a hefty reminder to his brain that it was too full. He tensed up, his palm pressed to his dick, glad for the blanket. When the wave passed, he became aware of the things around him once more and Luke’s obnoxious voice called out for all the passengers’ attention. 

Adam looked up at him and the lil bastard winked at him. “Ladies and gentlemen, the pilot asked me to advise you that we will be taking off in thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes, baby, we can do that.”

“He… that little troll knows what he’s doing. He knows I have to piss and he’s… he’s gloating.” Then remembering their conversation, “fuck Tommy, I never realized it, but you’re right. Maybe it will work.”

“It _will_ work.” Tommy’s voice was firm. “Now do like I told you.”

Adam followed Tommy’s command and laid his head against his pillow, eyes shut, but it was all he could do to control the need to squirm. Then Tommy’s hand was there, a familiar presence on his thigh. Tommy slowly unzipped Adam’s jeans and slipped his hand inside. Adam as usual had forgone underwear so Tommy easily found and wrapped his hand around Adam’s dick. Adam sucked in a quick breath and tried to remember to stay quiet. Tommy squeezed and manipulated his cock until it was firm in Tommy’s hand. Sure enough, while Adam’s bladder still ached, the feeling that piss was just right there waiting to travel through his cock, simmered down to something less urgent. 

The minutes passed slowly and Adam used small twitches of his hips to let Tommy know when he needed a firm stroke. After about fifteen minutes it seemed like Tommy might as well just be giving him a hand job. His hips were in continuous motion and he just hoped to the universe that no one around them was paying any attention. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his eyes flew open, and searched the cabin. The people around them were mostly asleep and the ones who weren’t were engrossed in magazines, phones, or laptops. Everyone but Luke, who was staring straight at Adam with a smug smile plastered on his face. 

Adam whimpered and pressed his face into his pillow. 

“It’s okay, about fifteen minutes until takeoff.” Tommy’s voice was distant, his body too focused on itself to really reply right now. 

All too soon the need was too strong to be distracted by an erection, Adam seized as his body betrayed him. One hot wet spurt left his dick before he could help it. Tommy reacted immediately and squeezed at the head effectively closing his piss slit and giving him a moment to relax. He turned to Tommy to apologize, but when he looked at Tommy’s face he knew the look there. Tommy’s face was flushed and arousal painted his features. 

“You… this turns you on?” Adam’s voice was barely loud enough to reach Tommy’s ears.

“We’ll talk about it tonight in the hotel. Right now, just focus on you.”

Adam nodded and squirmed, his leg twitched, and it was everything Adam could do to keep from screaming. It hurt, his stomach ached, his cock burned with the need to let go, and he was just tired. Tommy’s grip on his dick relaxed and the hand disappeared only to reappear on the tender flesh of his abdomen. 

“I have an idea. If you piss a little, ease some of the pressure on your bladder; it might keep you from completely wetting yourself. I know you have a spare pair of jeans in your carryon. After we get in the air you can get them out, wrap yourself in the blanket to hide the wet spot on your jeans. You can go finish pissing and change pants.”

“But, what about the smell?” 

“Don’t worry about it. Just make sure you control your stream. Release a little at a time, give your jeans time to absorb what they can. That way hopefully your seat will stay dry and you get some relief.” 

Adam nodded unable to reply as another wave of desperation hit him hard. He took in what Tommy said, hoping and praying to everything good in this world that it would work. Tommy massaged the slightly bloated area above his bladder and Adam relaxed enough to let out a short quick spray of piss. He felt the heat seep into his jeans and groaned under his breath. The relief was brief and now holding back the flood that wanted to erupt was harder. The piss was right there, already hanging out in his cock waiting to come out. He snaked his own hand into his jeans and grasped his cock, eyes squeezing shut when Tommy pressed gently into his side. 

“Not enough, easy, slow, you can do it.”

Adam released the death grip on his dick and then he was wetting. Like beyond his power, just completely unable to control his body for several seconds. He tensed, he grabbed at his dick and squeezed his balls hoping the distraction would stop the flow. He gasped when he finally managed to get it under control. The heat and wetness coated the front of his jeans now; his hand was covered with it, and if something didn’t give soon he was going to be in trouble. The scent of ammonia wasn’t strong due to all the water he’d consumed, but it was there all the same. Adam looked around, his vision blurred with tears, but it seemed the people around him didn’t notice anything amiss. Adam briefly caught Luke’s gaze and wheezed in panic when Luke walked toward them. 

“Shh,” Tommy admonished. “Calm breaths, don’t let him see you fall to pieces.”

“Ahh, Mr. Lambert, are we having problems?”

“I need… please? If there is one decent shred of humanity in you, you’ll let me go to the bathroom. Please.” 

“On one condition.” Luke’s eyes gleamed with mirth. 

“What, anything?”

“You let me take a picture of you, just like this, without the blanket.” The man murmured just loud enough for them to hear.

“I, uhh… no… you…”

“Adam, I’m not seeing any other option here.” Tommy pointed out.

“Promise you I won’t share it with anyone.”

“Like your promise means shit to me,” Adam replied, more than a little hostility lacing the words. 

“Guess you’ll just have to risk I’m telling the truth.”

“Fine, fine, Tommy please get my jeans out of my carryon.” 

Tommy bent down to comply and Luke in turn used his body to block Adam from the view of the other passengers. Defeated Adam used the hand that wasn’t gripping his cock for dear life to shove the blanket away from his body. Luke made a happy sound in his throat and whipped out his cell. Adam looked on desperately while Luke snapped several photos. By the time Tommy popped up with Adam’s jeans Luke was finished and Adam was unbuckling the seatbelt. 

Adam shuffled carefully to his feet and wrapped the blanket around himself. Thankfully they were at the back of first class and the bathroom was right there. Adam was unable to stand up straight, but he managed to shuffle into the isle. Luke was facing the person in the aisle next to him effectively blocking the view of the jeans in Adam’s hand. He overheard Luke’s voice calmly explaining to a grumbling passenger that Adam had an upset stomach and that was the reason he was being allowed to use the restroom when everyone else had been forced to remain seated. Adam was dropping the blanket and pulling his dick out before the door ever closed, and the lock, fuck if he could care right now. Finally, fucking finally he was pissing. The stream was forceful and sounded loud in the small space, but Adam curled his body into it. The sweet delicious release as his bladder went from achingly full to blessedly empty after what seemed like ages. When it was finally over the last drops having dribbled from his dick he shook it off, chills rolled across his skin, and nausea left him feeling sucker punched. Adam leaned further over the toilet, his dick forgotten. He focused on deep even breaths until the sickness that threatened to boil over calmed. Then it was like coming out of a daze. He realized he was still gripping his jeans in his left hand and with some awkward shifting he managed to squirm out of his shoes and jeans. They were still relatively dry in the back but the front was saturated. They were heavy with the wetness and after he peeled them off he left them in the floor. Quickly, as he overheard the pilot’s voice, he grabbed a paper towel and wetted it in the sink. He wiped himself up as best he could, pulled on his spare jeans, pulled his shoes back on, washed his hands, cleaned up the his smeared eye makeup with another towel, and then wrapped his soiled jeans with the blanket. He opened the door and there was Luke, poised to knock.

“Feeling better, sir?” 

“Very much thank you.” Adam’s voice was filled with gratitude, forgetting for a moment that he’d wanted to deck the guy only minutes earlier. 

“Take your seat, we’ll be taking off soon.”

“Gladly,” said Adam, and he slipped past Luke. Tommy stood so Adam could slide in and he shoved the blanket with his soiled jeans in his carryon. He’d take care of the laundry himself at the hotel. 

“Better?” Tommy questioned. 

“Mmm, yeah, just in time.” Adam yawned and planted in his seat, which was miraculously dry. 

“Good, rest, we’ll be in the air in five minutes. In a couple of hours, we’ll be there and when we get to the hotel, well… I think there are some things we should talk about.”

“Yeah, we definitely will be talking, but I’m just so tired. Will you be okay for takeoff?”

Tommy merely nodded and showed Adam one of the tiny bottles of alcohol. Adam watched Tommy down it like a shot. “Fine… I’ll be fine. You sleep.”

“‘kay,” Adam muttered and snuggled into his pillow. Before he drifted off, he groped until he found Tommy’s hand and laced their fingers together.

…

Getting off the plane, going through customs, and trudging through baggage claim was all a blur to Adam. By the time the cool air in London hit his face he was more awake, even if it was one in the morning and he should be curled up in his bed. Or partying if all the stories about him were to be believed. 

They fell into the hired car a pile of limbs and lots of giggles from Tommy. Adam admired the flush of Tommy’s cheeks, alcohol coursing through his veins giving color to areas Adam knew were normally just this side of porcelain. It wasn’t until they were within sight of the hotel that Adam noticed the subtle twitches of Tommy’s hips and the fact that he had a hand in his pocket. Adam knew from experience that Tommy was hornier when inebriated, but he’d never seen Tommy risk this kind of display in public. Adam smirked, yep, tonight was going to be fun. 

…

Adam somehow managed to get Tommy and their bags into the hotel, up the elevator, and into their room without any major slip ups. Tommy had been wriggling around the whole time and Adam had to remind Tommy several times that playing with his dick in a fine hotel in front of people could get him arrested. Luckily it was late, there were just a few stragglers mulling around the lobby and they’d had the elevator to themselves, but Adam had learned that with fame came the need to be paranoid about being outside of closed doors. Never mind that time in Finland, he’d definitely heeded his instincts since then. 

Bags were left in a haphazard mess on the floor. Adam grabbed his carryon long enough to shuck the blanket with his pissy jeans to the floor, a shiver of fear running over him at the thought of Luke having pictures of him in such a compromising situation. It was what it was though, they’d either be leaked all over tabloids tomorrow or the dickhead would keep his words. Then he grabbed the essentials and tossed them on the bed beside Tommy. Tommy hadn’t said much on the way to the hotel and now he was just staring a hole through Adam. 

“Need something?” Adam quipped. 

“Need you to know how much it turned me on hearing you pissing from my seat on the plane. Fuck Adam, I never realized how arousing it was seeing you all desperate. Need you to know how much I drank on the plane… alcohol, just enough to calm my nerves and then lots of water. Need you to call Sauli and tell him what a fucking dirty boyfriend I am and then I want you to let him listen to you fuck the piss out of me.”

Adam sucked in a deep breath, Tommy’s words shooting a straight line to his cock and then he was in action. He almost tripped over his feet getting out of his clothes, but managed to keep his balance. “Lose the clothes, Tommy Joe. Gotta call Sauli, he’ll for sure be awake by now if he’s slept at all… and… don’t get back on the bed.”

Tommy nodded and Adam grabbed his phone, hit the last number called and hit send. While the phone rang he hurried to the bathroom and was thankful to see and actual-fax tub with a shower curtain. The least he could do was be nice to the hotel staff and make sure they didn’t completely wreck the room. 

“Good morning, love.” 

“Baby, hi, so we’re at the hotel. While we were waiting to take off I had to piss so fucking bad… yeah okay so there’s a point to this really,” Adam muttered. He pressed the phone to his ear bracing it with his shoulder as he reached up to unsnap the shower curtain from each rung that held it in place. 

“Oookay?”

“Yeah, so this flight attendant wouldn’t let me up to go to the bathroom and I pissed my pants a little. Found out it turned on our Tommy. Ended up getting to the bathroom and had a change of jeans with me so crisis was averted, but now we’re at the hotel. Baby, Tommy wants me to fuck the piss out of him. Apparently while I napped during the flight he drank a lot of fluid and now… fuck now I’m taking the shower curtain down and I’m going to throw in on the bed so hopefully we’ll have somewhere dry to sleep. And… well I think you’re caught up, but Tommy wanted me to call you because… he wants you to hear it, wants you to hear me fucking him… is that? Umm… do you…” Adam trailed off. Sure they’d had phone sex before, just like this when Adam was away with Tommy or Sauli Adam would call whoever had stayed behind so they would be involved, but never like this. 

Sauli groaned in response and Adam heard shifting through the line. “Yes, yes Adam… I want that very much.”

“Okay,” Adam replied, the shower curtain was finally freed and he carried it with him back into the room. He threw it over the bed. It was fairly large and Tommy helped him get it centered. When that was done he hurried back into the bathroom and came back with an armful of fluffy towels and he and Tommy spread them over the curtain until they covered a spot big enough for Tommy to lie down. With the twitch of Adam’s wrist Tommy moved onto the bed and settled. Though still, he definitely was not. Adam admired the squirming of Tommy’s hips for a moment and the way Tommy gripped his cock stroking it firmly.

“Adam?”

“Yeah, baby, sorry Tommy and I were putting the shower curtain on the bed and putting towels over it… now I’m… I’m going to put you on speakerphone and put the phone on the pillow beside Tommy. 

“Tommy, love, I did not know you had such a kink.” Sauli’s accent was thicker and laced with arousal.

“I… fuck you should’ve seen him. He… he was so fucking hot and I’d shoved my hand in his jeans… stroked him until he was hard… and then… even his fucking hard on wouldn’t hold back the piss. That first stream… I… fuck I squeezed the head and I could feel his piss, warm and soaking into his jeans.”

Sauli moaned and Adam chose that moment to pop the lid on the lube. He coated his fingers and soon had two poised at Tommy’s hole. Tommy whined low in his throat and reared back, but Adam moved with him and it wasn’t until Tommy stilled that Adam pushed two fingers in. Tommy was hot and so tight around his fingers. “Come on, let me in.”

“If I relax… I can’t… Adam fuck I’ve gotta go.”

“Like you reminded me, you’re hard. It’s not easy to piss with a boner. I’ll take your mind off it. Come on relax.” Tommy let out a shaky breath and Adam smiled. Adam scissored his fingers, opening Tommy for his cock and leaned over to lick a line up Tommy’s dick. Tommy screeched and sunk down hard on his fingers and Adam chuckled. Distantly he heard Sauli sighing out something in Finnish. Adam concentrated just long enough to remember it translating roughly to ‘he’s ready.’

Adam pulled his fingers out, ripped open the condom, pinched the end, and rolled it down his aching length. He tipped the lube again and smeared a generous amount over his dick and then he position himself to Tommy. Adam used one arm and hooked Tommy’s leg over his shoulder. It tilted Tommy’s hips just right and he sunk slow and steady into the tight heat. Tommy hummed and Adam captured his lips for a minute. He tasted of alcohol and something vaguely fruity. When he pulled away Tommy looked up at him, his lower lip caught between his teeth, waiting. Adam knew that look. Tommy was ready. 

“Tommy needs it, I can hear it in his voice Adam. He’s needs you,” Sauli advised, voice a breathy whimper. 

“And I’m going to give it to him.” Adam’s voice trembled slightly as he pulled out and thrust back in. 

Soon his hips moved steady and sure. He was drowning in the feel of Tommy writhing and tensing beneath him. “So tight like this, Sauli he’s like a vice… squeezing my cock trying to hold his piss in. I wish you could see him, you know how he gets when he rides me? He’s doing that twitching thing he does when he rides me, you know the one… when he sinks down on my dick just right… the little zing when I hit his prostate. He’s doing it now… never does it when we fuck like this, but fuck he’s doing it. Twitching and mewling like a starved kitten for my cock.” 

“Fuck Adam, I… come on… so… fuck I need to come,” Tommy whined, and clawed and the tender skin of Adam’s back. 

“Yes, yes,” Sauli’s voice rang loud cutting through the sounds of their heavy breathing. It was followed with several cries and Adam knew Sauli had found release.

“Seems like Sauli likes it when you’re desperate to come on my cock. You made him come, baby. You gonna come on my cock? Gonna come on my cock just so you’ll be able to let go of all that piss, baby?” Adam followed his words with a series of short quick thrusts and to Adam’s surprise Tommy’s cock spilled untouched over his belly. The shrill cry Tommy made as he came stilled Adam’s hips for just a moment and then Tommy’s ass gripping his cock became too much. Adam thrust again, two, three deep thrusts and Adam was on the edge. Tommy groaned and Adam looked down to see piss streaming from Tommy. Tommy reached blindly to grab his dick and hold it steady. The sight was too much and Adam came with a stilted groan and collapsed onto Tommy. 

“You guys… I wish I was there.” Sauli’s voice trembled slightly.

“Wish you were too, I’m… fuck yeah still pissing… and Adam here is getting covered too since he collapsed on me. Fuck, will it ever stop?”

“Yeah,” Adam chuckled into Tommy’s neck. “Now you know how I felt in that little fucking plane bathroom.”

After a couple of minutes Adam grinned at Tommy as the last few dribbles left Tommy’s cock.

“Next time I get to see all this?” Sauli asked, his accent less noticeable now.

“Mmm, I think next time you get to be the center of attention… whataya say Adam? How much wine do you think it would take before Sauli had to do the ‘pee pee dance’?”

“Wouldn’t take much, you know he’s always the one we have to pause movies for.”

“True,” Tommy replied and Sauli made a displeased noise.

“You know we love you. Now though, we definitely need a shower and to get cleaned up before we crash for the night… erm or the rest of the morning technically. We’ll call you when we wake up.”

“Okay, thanks for this. Love you both,” Sauli replied.

“Love you, too,” They replied in unison.

Adam managed to end the call, roll off Tommy, and discard the condom without doing too much damage. By the looks of it Adam’s plan was a roaring success. The towels were soaked, but when he pulled the curtain off the bed everything was dry. After plopping the wet towels in the sink and putting the shower curtain back in place they climbed in the tub for a nice hot shower. 

…

Adam woke up slowly last night’s events played through his head. What a weird way to discover a new kink, but as the need to piss registered to his brain he merely stroked his dick and savored that delicious ache in his abdomen with Tommy still curled up beside him.

…

In the days and weeks that followed Adam waited for the headlines, waited for the tabloids, waited for the fallout of the rock star, Adam Lambert, pissing himself on a plane. After a while, he chucked it up to good fortune that Luke had kept his word and in some backwards way, Luke had added a whole new dimension to his relationship with Tommy and Sauli.


End file.
